


"Send love please?"

by PrussiaSheiala



Series: Prussias 2020 120 hour kpop challenge [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25240288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaSheiala/pseuds/PrussiaSheiala
Summary: Namjoon misses his boyfriends while they are away, luckily he won't have to be alone for long.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Jackson Wang, Kim Namjoon | RM/Mark Tuan, Kim Namjoon | RM/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Series: Prussias 2020 120 hour kpop challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825471
Kudos: 54





	"Send love please?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PixelatedRabbit (Pixelatedrabbit)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatedrabbit/gifts).



> Welcome to story 2 of my 120-hour challenge! I hope you all enjoy, the request was for some fluff Mark x Namjoon x Jackson!

"ARRGH!" Namjoon shoved his lyric book so hard that it ended up flying off the table and hitting the floor, an action very unusual for him, normally always so in control of his emotions, but everything that had happened recently had just become too much.

When people from the outside saw him, they didn't see Kim Namjoon, they saw RM the leader of BTS. Always calm, always in control, with intelligent words and a calming present. What most people seemed to forget that he was also just a 25-year-old man who had been slung into the world of idols before his brain had even fully matured.

No matter how smart he was, no matter at which speed his brain processed information, sometimes it was just overwhelming. When he had been younger, he had struggled to find an outlet for his emotions, he had never been great at making friends outside of his group. The first time that he thought he would finally crack under pressure, it was Jackson Wang of all people that had become the hand he so desperately needed.

The connection between the members of BTS was real and as close as brothers, but you couldn't just depend on that. You need somebody else, somebody outside of just your inner circle, somebody who you don't see at work every day, somebody who can be your little piece of quite.

Jackson had become that person for Namjoon, it felt like so long ago that Namjoon couldn't even remember how they had met at first, then again it didn't matter, how or why they met didn't matter. What mattered was that they did meet, and they became friends, while neither knew it at first, they had more in common than the stress and pressure of being an idol, they both got to share the pain of being an idol trying to hide that they were gay.

When they had first met, it wasn't something that Namjoon had come to terms with yet. It just wasn't something that he could accept. While he didn't have the religious baggage that many others struggled through, nor did he hate or dislike gay people. It was just not an option for him to be gay, it could ruin BTS if it got out, and there was no way in fucking hell that he would ever accidentally cripple his group mates… his brothers… career like that.

They had been friends for almost a year, Namjoon feeling more comfortable with Jackson than he did with any other person outside of BTS, and it seemed that the older rapper had agreed with that sentiment as he finally told Namjoon his biggest secret. He told him that not only way he gay, he also had a boyfriend, a boyfriend that Namjoon knew very well. That was all Jackson had needed to say for Namjoon to instantly understand what he was referring to. Cause there was only one person it could be, one person whose Jackson's actions were always a little weird to Namjoon.  
  
Mark.

After having been told, Namjoon was honestly a little ashamed of himself to not have realised it before. Of course, the two were dating, the way they interacted, the way that they looked at each other it just made sense. Namjoon had realised at that moment that he wanted that, love. He had ended up confessing his sexuality to Jackson that night, confessing how he had planned to never accept, how he had planned on suppressing it for the sake of BTS. The two men had ended up crying in each other arms that night, first stopping when Mark had entered his shared room with Jackson, which suddenly made much more sense why they were sharing.

It didn't take him long to understand why the two rappers were crying, and his smile was soft and caring as he wrapped the two men up in a hug holding them close, whispering "it's gonna be okay, we are gonna be okay." somehow… Namjoon believed him, it was gonna be okay.

Of course, things were just magically fixed afterwards, shit was fucking hard for a while. Accepting his own sexuality was the first step, then figuring out what to do with it afterwards was harder. Of course, Jackson and Mark were there with him every step of the way, at times Namjoon was a little jalouse of the clear love he could see between them, but mostly he was just happy to have somebody who understood him.

He told BTS about it, about who he really was and strangely the reaction was… not giving a shit. They were supportive, but most of them seemed surprised that he seemed to think it was something they would be angry about, Jungkook, who hadn't been that happy about being taken away from his game pointed at Jimin "let's be honest if somebody is gonna out us it will be him, not you."

It had led to a play fight between Jungkook and Jimin, with the older yelling out that the only reason that the maknae wouldn't be the one to out them was the fact that he only sexually interested in 2D images.

Namjoon felt… happy. They didn't care, it didn't change their view of exactly who he was, for them he was still Namjoon, even if he was into guys. It felt good, he leaned his head against Seokjin's shoulder, it was a platonic motion between friends that they had started years ago, and even tho Namjoon had told him about his real feeling, Seokjin hadn't changed, he just ran a soft hand through the rapper's hair "so when will you tell us the rest? You know we won't judge you?"

"What?" Seokjin's words were spoken quite enough that nobody other than the two of them would hear it, and there was no judgement in the olders voice, only soft, caring feeling.

Seokjin laughed, no more like a giggle, quiet enough that nobody else caught it "you and the two others? You aren't really good at hiding it. It's okay, it's a little outside the norm, but I promise that none of us cares, we just want you to be happy, and if Jackson and Mark make you happy, then that is all we want."

"You… I… we are not together!" Namjoon's mind was scrambling trying to find answers to the question just asked of him "why would you think that?"

He looked up at Seokjin from the perch of the olders broad shoulders, Seokjin's brow furrowed as he looked down at Namjoon with a surprised yet confused expression. For a few seconds that seemed to stretch into eternity, Seokjin just stared at him, as if he was trying to figure out if Namjoon was even speaking the truth. In the end, he seemed to decide that the words out of the younger's mouth were real, a little frown on his pretty lips "if you say so, I just thought for sure… the way you are together, for me, it just made sense."

It was a very small conversation, and Namjoon knew that it shouldn't have stuck with him the way it did, but he just couldn't get it out of his mind.

Yeah, both Mark and Jackson were some of the most attractive men that Namjoon had ever seen, they could always make him laugh, always make him feel better when he was down. They were perfect. Yes, had he in weak moments thought about how it would feel to kiss either of them? Yes, of course, it was hard to not do when you just realised that you would very much like to kiss some guys, and your friends were some of the most attractive men in the world.

How could he not? Mark was one of the most beautiful visuals with striking features and a grin that warmed Namjoon's soul, Jackson was the ying to Mark yang, where the older man was thin as a leaf and looked as if he could barely bench a chopstick, Jackson filled out in all the right places with arms that any person would wonder what felt like wrapped around them. They were perfect apart, but when put together? Yeah, that wasn't even fair to the world, let alone Namjoon's libido.

But even if he had thought about them like that, it didn't mean that he wanted to be with them, right? That should have been the answer, but it seemed that Seokjin's question and thinking had opened up a flood gate in Namjoon's mind.

He couldn't let go of the thought, he became so awkward around the two older men that he, in the end, had started avoiding them, cause… he had a crush on them. He had no fucking idea how it started, or where it started, but two weeks after he started to avoid them, he had to just admit… he… Kim Namjoon had a crush on his two best friends outside of BTS.

He was so fucked.

One would have been something he could deal with, he was really good at just pushing things down inside him and ignoring it, but both of them? He couldn't just settle for one, his dumb heart had to go and fall for both of them.

There was no self-help book for what to do when you fell in love with your friends, there was some for when you fell in love with just one of your best friends, not when you fall in love for both. Namjoon didn't know what to do, nothing he thought up would ever help him, or even be that logical option.

He didn't know what to do, he knew that he couldn't keep ignoring his friends, they were getting worried, but he didn't feel as if he could look them in the eyes either.

In the end, he didn't get to choose how to fix his issues, cause both Jackson and Mark were done with his shit, with the help of some unnamed members of BTS who were seemingly done with their dearest leader being a pouty moody asshole, they cornered him in a locked room that he couldn't run away from.

Namjoon had been awkward, then again he was awkward most of the time, so that wasn't really a surprise. Jackson had been hesitant, seemingly worried that they had hurt their friend, but Mark was pulling no punches. While Jackson might be the more outgoing and loud between the two, the visual was, without a doubt, the one who took the least shit out of them.

Mark had been angry, "how dare you do this! We were finally getting somewhere, we were finally moving everything along, and then you just disappear like this! What the hell is wrong with you, if you didn't want it, you could just have said no!"

Taken aback, Namjoon wasn't sure what he was referring to, even if Mark might seem cruel and angry, he knew that the older wasn't any of that, he could see the true feeling behind. Mark was hurt and… sad?

"Mark, I don't…" he tried to speak up but was interrupted by the visual.

"No! I don't care about your excuses! Did you think that it would hurt less this way? That you would just lead us on? And then decided that you were bored with us? So this was the best way for you to break it to us? Not to our face as we deserve, but just ignore us! I never thought you would be cruel like this! This is not the man I knew!" it seemed that the angry steam that he had been running on had run out halfway through his speech, cause at the end he was no longer running. Instead, tears had started to flow from those big brown eyes that Namjoon adored.

He still wasn't sure what he had done, but Namjoon knew that he never wanted to see Mark cry again, his mind was still struggling to even take in what it was that he was being accused of, he couldn't think. Not when Mark was full-on crying at that point, looking at Namjoon with a mix of anger and just pure unadulterated sadness. Jackson who was normally always so fast to step in and help Mark when he was getting overwhelmed by emotions like he were in that moment, didn't do anything, he just stood by the locked door with conflicted emotions in his eyes.

Namjoon couldn't stand it as he wrapped Mark up in a tight hug "I am sorry," he whispered into the other man's soft hazel hair "I am not sure what I did, but I am sorry, I never meant to hurt you." he held Mark tight in his arms, nothing could get him to let go of the shorter man as Mark buried his fingers in Namjoon's solid shoulders as he started crying for real.

"Then why did you do it?"

"I just needed space," Namjoon still wasn't sure why it was such a big deal that he had stopped talking to them for a few weeks, just ignoring them. Mark's words had made it seem like there was something more, but Namjoon wasn't sure what that more was, what it even could be. 

"If you didn't want us..." Mark had seemingly calmed down enough to keep his voice a lot more steady as he spoke, but his body was still shaking, as he started his sentence over again, seemingly trying to make his mind make sense "if you didn't want us, you could just have told us so. Why did you have to hurt us like this?"

Then it clicked, and almost as if lightbulb turned on, a mountain of thoughts and memories overwhelmed Namjoon's mind. Hands grazing each other, fingers intertwining for just a few seconds before letting go, warm eyes meeting with softness in them. Touching… talking… feeling.

Oh…

They had been doing the first steps of dating, hadn't they? That weird first step, where you both kinda think you know what the other want, but you don't know how to say it.

God, he was blind? He hadn't even known or realised at that point that he had a crush on them, that he was in love, but he had still been playing this game of flirting and crushing without even realising it.

After Namjoon had realised what had happened, they had all sat down and actually talked about what was going on and what had happened. Well no, they first started talking about it after Namjoon had almost had a heart attack from how hard he was laughing, he had felt so stupid. At first, the two older idols had seemed a little worried, scared that Namjoon might have lost it, but when Namjoo finally managed to regain his ability to speak, they seemed to understand.

It had been awkward at first, for Namjoon to tell them that he had been to caught up in himself to realise that A) they were low key dating and B) he had feelings for them, C) they had those feelings as well.

All that being said, in the end, they managed to work it out, they managed to sit down together and talk it all through, and when they left the room… Namjoon had two boyfriends.

It wasn't always easy, of course, it wasn't. They were still gay idols that couldn't come out, in a polyamorous relationship, with Namjoon being in a different group under a different company. Yeah, shit was easy, but it was a whole lot easier than when Namjoon had just been pining alone.

They had times where they would argue with each other, they had times where they would fight or not get along, but in the end, they were happier together, Namjoon couldn't possibly explain just how happy the two other men made him.

That was what led Namjoon to this many, so frustrated and angry that he was throwing around his own stuff. It had been so long since he had seen his boyfriends, they had planned to have some quality time together before Namjoon had to start their concert tour and Got7 would film for Kingdom.

Then Corona happened, and neither Mark nor Jackson were quarantined Korea, it was no secret that quarantine had been bad for Namjoon, he had looked forward to showing Army everything they had done for their latest comeback, just to have it cut short and performed in front of empty seats in empty studios. He knew that Army was still with him, but it just felt different when he couldn't see them.

He had always been more sensitive than he would like to admit, especially when it came to change and stuff like this. So the stress Namjoon was under combined with missing his boyfriends was what was making him act out.

He missed the two so much, face time and calls weren't the same. They could atleast be together, see each other while both in China as the pandemic got under control in the region.

Pouting Namjoon stared back at his poor innocent lyric book, which really did not deserve to just be thrown on the ground. God he missed them so much, everything he was writing was just sad shit, he couldn't think clear without them.

To make it all worse, it seemed that both of the other boys had been ignoring him in the last few recent days, which had made Namjoon's stress levels rise even more. They were being so secretive about something that he was starting to think that they were planning to break up with him, maybe while they had been alone in China, they had realised that he really wasn't worth it, that they were better off without him.

That kind of thinking really wasn't normal for him, he had shred most of his insecurities about their relationship a long time ago, come to terms with being part of it in an equal form, but this… spending so much time apart, feeling so alone and isolated was really fucking with his mind.

He couldn't stop himself from slamming his face down into the table and just resting it there in frustration, he didn't know what to do with himself, he just felt so fucking lost, and he needed somebody to just… pet his hair and tell him it was gonna be okay.

The door to his studio opened, and without looking up Namjoon couldn't stop himself from grumbly tell of the person entering his personal space "I am busy Yoongi, we can talk about it later, I am not done with the fucking song yet."

Yoongi didn't answer, and the door closed again. Namjoon expected the older to have left. Yoongi was the one person who wouldn't push Namjoon to talk until he was ready, he and Namjoon had an understanding, both had known each other so long that they knew never to push the other before they were ready. They would just offer each other silent support when needed, often not even needing words to talk about it.

Then he heard steps, more than just one pair and he growled out annoyed "I swear I am okay, I just need a little time." he hoped it wasn't Jungkook who had entered the studio, the younger was always more sensitive when it came to his hyungs being angry with him, and Namjoon would have to do some serious damage control if he had accidentally angrily growled at their maknae.

"I don't think you are." a soft hand ran through Namjoon's hair and he instantly recognised the voice. He wanted to sit up with a startled movement, as his eyes spelt open, but a second hand joining the first on in his hair, calming petting him made him relax.

They were here… he wasn't alone, they were here with him.

"You were meant to be in China." Namjoon's words were mumbled, turning his head a little to the side, keeping his eyes closed as he let his boyfriends treat him softly. His brain finally felt it could relax as he felt both of them sit down on either side of him.

Jackson was the person to speak up, sitting on Namjoon's left "we wanted to surprise you that we had finally managed to get back to Korea, that was why we have been so strange lately. It was hell to plan."

Finally opening his eyes Namjoon felt the last bit of his worry slide of him as he looked onto Jackson's warm dark eyes "I hate it when you guys do this." there was no heat behind his words, and both of them knew he wasn't truthful, "I missed you both so much." now that… was the truth.

"We missed you as well, so much." a kiss was pressed to the back of his head by Mark who was still out of Namjoon's line of vision "it is good to be back together."

Now that was something that he couldn't disagree with as he finally sat up again, Namjoon felt as if he had slept for over 12 hours and were finally relaxed and awake. Jackson and Mark had given him some much-needed clarity back, and he felt he could focus as he turned his attention to Mark on the side of him.

His hair was back to a dark colour but was stained with a dark midnight blue that made his eyes and cheekbones stand out, even more, he was gorgeous, and no picture on the phone could ever do him justice. Namjoon couldn't stop himself from reaching out, putting a hand on the olders cheek, needing to feel that he was actually real, that he was actually here with Namjoon. Mark allowed, leaning his head to the side to rest against the palm of Namjoon's hand, nuzzling into it.

It was real, they were here.

Leaning forward, Namjoon pressed his lips against Mark's in a soft kiss, there was no heat between them. Both just want to feel the other there, the kiss just soft lips pressing against other lips, as Mark pulled back, there was a twinkle in his eyes "you need to remember to use your lip balm more, we should have known you would forget when you could no longer steal ours from our lips." it was a joke between them, Namjoon was so horrible at remembering to use lip balms, that both Mark and Jackson would use lip balm as an excuse to kiss him more, always saying it was to transfer it from their lips to his.

"Hey," a hand with calluses on it, Jackson's hand, took a soft and relaxed hold on Namjoon's cheek, turning the rappers head towards him "I don't think it is fair that you all leave me out of these when there are kisses going around."

Namjoon giggled, feeling free and happy "of course not, we are sorry." he leaned forward to peck Jackson on the lips.

He felt happy, he felt free, cause when he was together with these two boys, these two men who meant so much to him. He felt that he could take over the world.

**Author's Note:**

> For a little bit of explanation, I am adding 20 more hours to the clock, the reason for this was that my body just gave up and I slept for over 20 hours...
> 
> I am still taking requests for more stories either here in the comments, or on twitter and/or Curious cat, links can be found below.
> 
> Also apparently Got7 is going on Kingdom with Monsta x and some other groups, and I swear... My Jooheon x Jackson ship will sail once again
> 
> I also write books, for anybody interested, here:  
> [Omega Unchained](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala/status/1226372589121044480)  
> [Omega Entangled](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala/status/1267159675017011207)
> 
> Other ways to keep up with me:  
> [My writing twitter](https://twitter.com/PrussiaSheiala)  
> [ My Kpop YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCv_HrTXOP68zP0ZtXASF1zw?view_as=subscriber)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/LadyPrussia)  
> 


End file.
